This proposal is one of 3 interactive R0I applications being submitted in response to RFA CA-94-009: Collaborative Cancer Prevention Research Units. The overall goal of the proposed CPRU is to design, implement, and evaluate a standardized, telephone-based, education and counseling intervention to promote appropriate cancer screening practices among first degree relatives of cancer patients. This component of the CPRU application targets colorectal cancer screening among age-eligible (greater than 40 years old) first degree relatives of colorectal cancer patients. The specific aims of the proposal are 1. to finalize the design of a theory-driven (Transtheoretical Model of Behavioral Change, the Health Beliefs Model and the Transactional Model of Stress), telephone- based, counseling/educational intervention combined with a reinforcement mailout; 2. to validate a colorectal cancer screening self-report instrument in a pilot case-control study; 3. to pilot test the intervention in 2 Denver-based medical centers; 4. to implement the revised intervention by identification of patients with colon cancer within 10 participating centers affiliated with 3 of the largest clinical cooperative groups in the U.S. (ECOG, SWOG and NCCTG); the telephone interviews and the intervention in the first degree relatives will be performed by a team of highly trained telephone counselors from a Telephone Counseling and Survey Methods Shared Resource of the CPRU; 5. to evaluate the intervention using a randomized 2- group design (intervention vs control) with the family unit as the unit of randomization and a 3 month and 1-year follow up to assess both short- term (changes in health beliefs, psychologic impact) and long-term outcomes (rates of colorectal cancer screening); and 6. to conduct comparative analyses, using a Data Management and Biostastistical Shared Resource, across all components of the CPRU to assess the generalizability of the intervention across cancer sites, screening modalities and gender. This CPRU application with its cadre of investigators and its network of participating SWOG , ECOG, and NCCTG centers also forms the infrastructure for a powerful ongoing program of Cancer Prevention and Control Research.